


Running

by Chi_Takashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Future, Konohagakure - Freeform, M/M, Medical, Past, Uchiha, War, attmpet, change, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a medic just as Itachi's heart gave out? What if Sasuke returned to the village with a family intact? Would the war still happen? And if it did how would it turn out? What if the Uchiha's don't go extinct?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drumming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm have always wondered how all of Naruto would have played out if Itachi had not died. There was so much more to his character that so much could have been done with! Please enjoy. Let me know what you think please if you can spare a thought. Let me know if my oc is getting annoying or if I am making any on ooc. Many thanks!:]

Itachi could not help his smile. This was it. This was what he had been striving towards since the massacre. This moment.  His only wish was to maybe have gone out a little more gracefully. Regardless, he felt content...peaceful. A warm numbness had begun to spread throughout his body. He felt weightless as he drifted towards the most magnificent array of lights he’d ever seen. All the pain from the sickness. All the grief. Gone. It was beautiful.

Something lingered though. An anchor that kept him from finally floating into the beyond. What was it? What else could possibly hold him now?

‘ _That noise._ ’ Itachi strained himself to pick up the faint sound. He just wanted to leave. He could see the outlines of his parents. His family was waiting for him!  He finished his job.The truth was dying with him.  The sound continued, distracting Itachi from his musings. ‘What is it?’  What ever this gravity was that stalled his passing perplexed him.

“Sta...” the sound grew. He focused harder on it. It was almost like a rustling of trees. Maybe he began to cross over and he just hadn’t realized it.“...lease...with...nii,” The dazzling lights above him began to fade. As if someone had dropped him into the ocean and it was swallowing him rapidly.

‘ _NO!..No please._ ’ He knew it sounded weak. His silent pleas. But he could almost touch his absolution. His true freedom. He felt himself drift further downwards until the light was nothing more than a moon shadow forever beyond his finger tips. The rustling sound persisted, however. Itachi sighed.

 _‘Of course. What a fool I was to think I would join them up there.’_ He laughed softly watching the noise physically drift in the darkness around him. Then he heard it.

“STAY!” The word slammed into him harshly leaving a rhythmic pounding and resounded around him. It pulsated brightly filling his head up with it’s noise.

 _‘This is nothing like how they say dying is like.’_ Itachi murmured to himself pushing himself to think about the voice. He felt it had to do with the anchor that kept him from passing on. His biggest contrition.The blissful numbness from earlier began to fade leaving only the warmth in it’s wake.

“Come on niisan! You stay with me!” Why was the voice so familiar! I was clearly female he just could not place a name to it. Itachi had concurred that he had clearly fallen into limbo much closer to hell then any heaven he could hope for. It would explain the rushing, the drumming, the confounded voice he just had rememberance for at the tip of his tonge! All of it was such an almighty sound.

_‘WHO ARE YOU!’_

A gasp.

‘ _WHY CAN’T I REMEMBER YOU!_ ’

A watery laugh followed. Maybe they could hear him. He wondered if he could move on his own. The numbness diminished to nothing leaving the dying...dead man’s body so much freer feeling. He straightened his body out feeling his feet touch down on an invisible ground. He ran. Towards the voice and the drumming that had become clearer, sharper.

“I’ll save you! Just you watch!” the voice reassured him.

 _‘I’m dead! You can’t save a dead man!’_ He thought back running faster. He felt a solidity come back to him. He hadn’t even noticed how airy and fluid he had been before that moment. It was almost like someone was making him real again.

“Imouto-chan won’t let you go.” The voice whispered now. The familiar nagging grew.

‘ _Chi.’_  Was all he thought as he now charged towards what seemed to be a massive crack in the all encompassing abyss in front of him.


	2. Thump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medic who won't, can't give up.

“Well that’s that isn’t it.” Rubble surrounded them. The dust was still settling from the catastrophic battle the land beneath had just witnessed. Rain drenched the spectators seated atop a rock form overlooking what was moments before an entirely intact the Uchiha hideout.

“I can’t believe Itachi died!” Zetsu remarked genuinely surprised.  

“We were so sure he would win.” He replied. Obito smirked under his mask glancing behind him at the fourth observer.

“Retrieve the body and Sasuke.” Obito ordered. He jumped down to a lower ledge. “Bring them back to the hi-” he was cut off by a forceful rush of air that would have knocked him off balance had he not been anticipating it since the moment Itachi’s steps began to falter. His eye followed the something to see Uchiha Chi bound from one piece of devastation to another.  His smirk widened. “Bring them to the hideout. I have some trash to deal with.” He finished then disappeared into his vortex.

Chi could feel her heart against her ribs. She felt the surge of blood and the panic flood every inch of her being. She pushed away the impending trepidation that threatened to take over her thoughts about her abilities as a medic. Breathing deeply chi steadied herself gritting her teeth in determination.

Zetsu follower after her. She could hear them murmuring to each other about her desperation. She didn’t care, all she knew was she had under seven minutes to save her world. As she neared her right hand flared with green chakra. She refused to look into Itachi’s inert eyes. Instead she focused on her attention to the rest of his cooling body. Cutting open his shirt, Chi placed a glowing hand over Itachi’s heart. She pushed the chakra through his tissue until she felt it incase the still muscle.

“Even if you bring him back won’t he still be sick?” the White half asked while they stooped to swing Sasuke’s unconscious form over the black half’s shoulder.

“I have eyes to replace his.” Chi retorted growling under her breath. This was taking too long. Keeping her right hand down on Itachi’s heart, she formed a half ram seal with her left hand.

“What are you doing now?” Zetsu asked.

“Shock him.” The black half replied watching Chi’s left hand crackle in glove or electricity.

“Let’s hope that lightning behind us doesn’t get any closer.” Chi frowned rapidly switching hands. His clampy flesh let out a sibilant noise as she pressed her fingers against it.

“Come on, Itachi! Damnit you wake the hell up!” She yelled pushing a harsher charge into his chest. She pressed her still glowing right hand back down.

Thump.

Thump.

A gasp slipped out from Chi’s pale lips. She had done it! His heart pulsated weakly against her chakra.

 _‘You’re not going anywhere, niisan.’_ whipping her head to grin at Zetsu. ”Make two clones!” she ordered standing quickly. “Hurry!” she practically yelled at the shocked plant man. She let out a little watery laugh smiling back down at her brothers.

“Who does she think she is?” Zetsu muttered putting Sasuke back down to produce two white Zetsus. Chi, meanwhile, had removed a large canvas square off her hip.

“I know I am the only living female descendant of your creator.” She smirked unfolding the square until it was a full sized stretcher. Zetsu’s eyes narrowed at the young kunoichi for a moment before sighing like a defeated child. “Quickly now! Move him gently here. I’ve bought enough time for him to make a full recovery.” Zetsu noted the sheer excitement that now laced the Uchiha’s words. In fact said excitement could be seen in her very demeanor. Chi felt her panic turn to pure adrenaline. Oh God he was almost back! She would not lose him. Not today. Taking a step back she watched with careful eyes as the Zetsus shifted Itachi’s fragile body onto the stretch before turning her attention to Sasuke. Her experience as a field medic told her he was not in a critical condition which was a testament in itself to Sasuke’s growing strength considering his opponent. ‘I just hope all that power does not corrupt you any more then it has.’ she silently chastised herself for not remembering a second stretcher. Zetsu picked up each brother.

“What do you mean you have eyes for him Chi-chan?” The white Zetsu inquired. They ran at an intense pace deeper into the surrounding forest.

“Mmm well I have a pair right here.” She tapped her own eyes. “I’m giving him mine.” They kept up the speed until they reached a sheer cliff face. Zetsu gave her a perplexed look. After a little over a mile of moving Chi finally knelt down to a small bush and channeled chakra in an inconspicuous rock.

“But then you can’t see! Doesn’t Madara-sama keep you around for your medical skills? How would that work?” The rocks face opened revealing a massive tunnel leading deep into the mountain. Chi rolled her eye sharing a look with the black half of the genetic creating.

“She can still be a doctor without her sight.” He grumbled shifting his hold on the teenager that was slung over his shoulder.

“Not a very good one.” the white half snorted as the group of four plus the two incapacitated entered the tunnel. The door sealed up almost immediately leaving no trace of it’s existence outside.

“Take Sasuke to the interrogation cave.” She instructed walking into the pitch dark to of the path lighting torches along the walls that casted eerie shadows on the rock’s surface. “And you two: carry Itachi to my lab.” she called back disappearing into and unseen opening. The Zetsu’s shared a look. They were starting to get the feel that Madara’s bossyness was hereditary. The Zetsu with Sasuke veered left while the ones with Itachi followed after the female Uchiha.

Chi flicked the electric lights of her makeshift  laboratory on grabbing her white coat off the hook nearest to the door. She watched Zetsu place Itachi down on the silver examination table at the center of the cavernous room.  She smiled down at her husband. His breathing was still labored and he generally looked like a pile of shit. But he was a living pile of shit none the less.

“Chi, you still haven’t answered my question.” Zetsu started breaking the silent moment the medic was having. She had almost forgotten he was there.

“My eyes?” she confirmed, tying her thigh length hair into a tight bun. She looked up to see Zetsu nod. “It has to do with my genetics. Seems Madara-jii is quite the geneticist isn’t he.” She walked across the room to a set of shelves carved into the wall pulling down a jar filled with a clear liquid. “My blood has been modified.” she turned just in time to see the white plant blanch to a paler white. “Hn, yes well that modification allows for me to regenerate a select few major organs should they be removed or destroyed.” Chi explained in a monotone moving through the room gathering things she needed before approaching her husband's body.

“Oh! So your eyeballs with just grow back!” Chi nodded, “But..Won’t it be hard to finish the operation with both your eyes removed?” Chi felt her heart rate spike. Of course she had thought about this. She would have to wait until Obito returned to start the operation. She felt apprehensive suddenly about having him near her beloved’s precious eyes.

“Yeah.” She whispered then cleared her throat. “Yes, that’s why Obito-san is doing it.” It always sent a jolt distrust through Zetsu when she spoke Tobi’s true name. The doctor was too busy setting up Itachi’s IV to notice the slight narrowing of the other ninja’s eyes. One of the clones dispelled leaving the other to find a chair by himself near the door for the lab.

‘ _He’ll need a transfusion soon._ ’ Chi thought walking over to a small freezer tucked into a corner. Chi could not suppress the giddy sensation that was building in her chest again. The very prospect of finally being able to flush Itachi’s blood of all the damage the Mangekyo cause made her see this whole ordeal in a new light. The older Uchiha had the stereotypical stubbornness most shinobi did when it came to their impairments. She pulled three of Itachi’s own blood out to thaw. Next Chi rolled a large white machine over to Itachi’s unmoving form.

“Is that one of the machines you stole from Orochimaru?” Zetsu questioned.

“Yup. I am going to hook it to Ita-nii’s IV.” she tapped the empty bag hanging from the metal IV stand with tube that lead to the man and another that lead to the machine. “It will cycle his blood, clean it then bring it back to his body.” Chi clarified the function of the stolen machine. Why Orochimaru had such a contraption was beyond her and she was not going to linger on the thought for too long because most things involving the snake was unpleasant to say the least. Chi hooked the machine to Itachi’s IV then feed another tube to his other hand sinking another needle deep into the pale flesh.

“That sounds...complicated.”

“It is.” Chi deadpanned moving to the counter where she had left the other Uchiha’s blood. She hated the idea of having to stick Itachi with any more needles as she prepare for the transfusion he would probably need later. However, it was a miniscule price to pay for live, she figured.

“Zetsu...,” Chi flicked the machine on letting the lengthy blood cleansing process begin. “Take me to Sasuke. I will bandage him up before Madara returns.” Zetsu stood staring at the many blinking and beeping machines attached to the previously dead Uchiha.

“Hai, Chi-chan.” He sang stepping into the corridor leaving the young kunoichi along with her beloved.

“I win koibito. I brought you back. Destiny can bend for me just this once.” She smiled triumphantly joining Zetsu in the dim hallway her heart rate slowly ebbing to a regular beat. Zetsu caught the half concealed expression of almost smugness present on the girl’s face.  He wondered how all of this would affect his masters’ plans.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really long chapter (for me at least) I hope it wasn't to technical or generally boring>


	3. BeLIEve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BeLIEve me he did everything just to protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first portion of this chapter is mixed with the events from vol.43 chapter 396 (self Intro) an my own writing. SO if it seems familiar that is why. I hope the muses remain gracious enough to help me continue this story because I am somewhat enjoying it. I hope you are too! (You are who count's most after all!)

Obito leaned against the rough stone of the cave in spot that was nearly dry. His eye followed the slow heave and fall of the young boy’s chest across the room from him. It was astounding how similar opposites could be. Obito folded his arms noting it as one of the many habits he had picked up from Madara. His mind wandered to the first time Madara had told him of his past. He wanted to do the man some kind of ,if you will, justice when relaying the story to his descendant.

“Nii...” Obito’s eye brows rose at the muffled murmur. With Itachi still alive the notion of gaining Sasuke as a pawn was beginning to seem unfeasible. However, Obito was anything if not persistent when it came to his ultimate goal. He watched Sasuke’s eyes flutter open slowly. Now as his cue.

Sasuke could not pinpoint exactly the last time his body had felt so plainly defeated. His head seared with shots of pain that cause the dim yellow light of what he assumed was a candle to burn his eyes. But all of that paled in comparison to the unmerciful constriction in his chest. He took a breath. A deep one full of the continuous effort he made to push his chest out and fill his lungs with air. It was excruciating.

“I treated your wounds.” Sasuke’s body bolted into a sharp ninety-degree. Despite the soreness in his muscles they tensed preparing to defend himself. His eyes zeroed in on the voice originating from chasm of darkness the candle’s glow did not reach.

“You won.” Obito said swallowing the enjoyment that threatened to taint his words a smirk in place..

‘ _Niisan.’_ The pain in Sasuke’s chest panged. His dream was finally realized. He completed the very goal that had brought him to the level of power he now stood at. Why did his head feel so muddled. He was suppose to feel triumphant and stand proudly in the name of his clan. All he felt now was...apathy.

“But you’ve suffered quite a bit of damage yourself, which you’re not completely over,” Obito continued. The subtle scrape of sandals moved forward, heard between  the steady tap of water hitting the cave floor. “So I wouldn’t move you more than absolutely necessary.”

 _‘I...shouldn’t be alive. None of this is right.’_ Had it been any other time or situation Sasuke might have recognized the other Uchiha’s chakra or even the swirled orange mask. Obito watched him closely. The teenager’s eyes had drifted to a spot on the ground.

 _‘The one time I could use the brat of a woman around.’_ Obito scoffed to himself walking out into the candle’s illumination.

“We’ve met once before. Although we were enemies then.”

‘ _Tobi? Hn._ ’ Sasuke could not bring himself to feel much towards the possible threat. Regardless his body subconsciously prepared for anything that could possibly come out of the situation. Obito felt like that the younger Uchiha’s desolate gaze saw right through him.

“Don’t worry I don’t hold Deidara’s death against you. I am not your enemy,” the blank stare persisted. “I brought you here to tell you something.”

All Sasuke wanted was for the strange guy before him to shut up. He needed to mull everything over. He need to to acclimate himself with his new reality. He was alone now. The only one truly left from his clan. A mortifying fact. _‘Tousan...Kaasan...’_

“Not interested huh...” Obito smirked under his mask, “What if I told you it’s about Uchiha Itachi.” Sasuke’s breath hitched at the mention of Itachi’s name.

 _‘A truth? What does he mean truth?!’_ Obito’s smirk stretched as Sasuke’s hollow gaze gained a tiny spark. Sasuke watched the other slowly move his right hand closer to his face.

“That’s right. You think you know everything about your brother but you don’t.” the mirth that seeped into the man’s drawl was starting to piss Sasuke off. But he wanted to know more about Itachi. More about the mysterious lier he called a brother. Who was this masked asshole to tell him he did not know his own brother!

“Oh alright,” Sasuke watched intently as the mask began to shift to the side. “Let me start with a self-intro. I am like you. An Uchiha survivor.”

 _‘Impossible!_ ’ Sasuke turned his head fully toward the other man.

“And I know the truth about Uchiha Itachi.” Blistering pain shot through Sasuke’s head when he caught sight of Obito Sharingan. It was sudden and Sasuke had no time to process any of it before blood began to pool and spill over the edge of his lower eye. Obito’s shoulder blazed with the Amaterasu causing him to stumble back into the darkness as the fire spread along down his arm and up to his neck.

‘ _No way_!’ Obito activate Kamui sending the flames else were. ‘ _Always one step ahead Itachi.’_ Obito smirked wincing minorly as the limb quickly repaired itself.

“Ughf!” Sasuke groan pressing the heel of his palm into his eye, pain raking his fragile body. ‘Wh-what is this!’

 

* * *

 

Itachi knew the sound of a hospital. It was not a place he himself was a resident of very often but when he had friends that had the misfortune of being in the detestable place of healing it warranted a visitz. The drumming from before was now flanked by a chorus of constant beeping and blips. None of this was right. He should have been dead by now. Unless. He opened his mouth to speak only to find his throat so parched he could barely manage to swallow.

“Sssh.” The voice he recognized from limbo spoke. It was gentle and soothing now. ”Don’t speak just yet it’s still too soon.” His head was lifted with great care then rested in what he assumed was a lap of the woman. A smooth cold surface pressed against Itachi’s chapped lips. Was that glass? “It’s only water Itachi-nii.” the woman cradled his head angling it so the liquid lapped at his lower lip. Could he trust her? How could he be sure it was her?

‘ _What am thinking?!_ ’ Itachi brated. If he could not trust her then who was left that he could! Of course she would not poison him. At least not after all the effort she put in to bring him back. Nonetheless Chi could not help soft smile when she felt the sensation of Itachi’s chakra pressing shyly into her own. She understood the instinctual need to be certain of his surroundings.

‘ _It’s alright Itachi-nii. You’re fine now._ ’ She hummed in his head. Itachi’s eyebrows shot up. It really was her! Someone on a divine plan had deemed his life sacred enough to be save. Itachi was now one for tears often but it was not everyday your lover defied nature for you. The warm tears slid down Itachi’s porcelain skin as he gulped the presented water greedily. Chi laughed softly wiping away any water that overflowed from the corners of his mouth like a mother did a child sitting him up for a moment so he could  access the water better..

“My, my niisan don’t they give you water in the afterlife.” Chi joked wishing she could see his face. She cupped his face sliding her thumbs along the trail the few tears he let slip left in their wake. She felt the rough edges of the bandages wrapped snugly around his own eyes. Itachi remained silent bringing his left hand up to gently find her face with minor difficult. He was still weak and he felt it in the simple actions.

“Does Sasuke know?” He asked, his voice no higher than a breath. There was a pause of silence. Itachi felt a kiss press to the palm of his calloused hand.

“Not yet. He will though.” Chi replied, “After the surgery I will personally tell him.” She did not trust Obito to tell the complete truth. Shinobi seemed to have a difficult time divulging anything more than half truths all at once. Gradually though it always seemed to squeak out one way or another.

“Surgery?” Itachi did not attempt to mask the alarm in his baritone, the monitor that tracked his heart rate beeped a little faster. “Did I really hurt ototo so bad?” Chi gave the hand on her face a squeeze accompanying another small laugh.

“So conceited. Lucky for him with you at little more than forty percent power Sasuke did not sustain physical damage that extensive rest and a bit of medical chakra could not fix.” She felt Itachi’s face relax.

“Good...good.Then...the surgery is mine?” his heart slowed once more.

“And mine.” Chi stated stroking his hair scratching his scalp the way one would a cat. Itachi fell silent. Chi did not need to slip into his thoughts to know what he was thinking. “I have already prepped for it and I’m giving you a transfusion of my own. I debated using yours but mine has healing properties.” she spoke to fill the silence that now felt spiky and betraying. Itachi moved the hand on her cheek up to where her eyes should have been.

‘ _How did I not notice_.’ Itachi brated himself pressing dexterous finger tips against his own empty sockets. Blood saturate his skin in a familiar stickiness on his hand. Chi sat still feeling a small bundle of shame start to bloom in her chest.

“I...I told you not too...” Itachi whispered. His voice was a sad hush on her ears.  She bite her lip clenching her teeth behind it’s flesh walls.

 _‘I was born for this reason Itachi.’_ She spoke in his mind unable to trust her voice. She hated that he had fought every form of treatment she had offered from her body. He kept insisting she use her skills for someone more worthy. She would no longer stand for watch the light dwindle from either of her brothers eyes. Itachi gripped her hand harshly with an amount of strength that surprised both of them.

“Don’t you ever say that again.” Itachi hissed, “I’ve told you before: We are all more than  just our abilities.” Chi smiled solemnly.

“Yeah, yeah niisaaaan,” she whined playfully a smile tugged at her lips, “Either way it’s happening. Can’t go back now! And Sasuke will get your eyes in good time.” she giggle cheekily. He never could get her to listen to him when she set a plan out.

“Just go with the flow.” he chuckled bring music to Chi’s ears.

“That’s right.” she whispered leaning down until she felt his lips press against hers.


	4. Echos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echos of ones thoughts are can often be heard when you least expect it.

Kakashi stared at the letter in his hand. It fluttered restlessly in the slight summer breeze. The paper was creased and worn around the middle where the fibers could no longer hold up. Kakashi’s eye skimmed over the familiar elegant penmanship once more having already memorised it’s context. He switched his focus to the gleaming memorial stone. A new name had been added recently. A name he knew would break his former students heart. It broke his in fact.

Again Kakashi’s gaze shifted, fixing itself on to a new object. He reached for the teal book that rested next to his outstretched right leg. He had already finished it twice too eager to savor the words. He should have. He should have devoured the book like it was his last meal: slow and meaningfully. Because it turned out to be something of that sorts.

“Such a shame.” He murmured mournfully cracking the book open to read over the randomly selected page. Kakashi picked up right away where the storyline was effortlessly. It almost left a hollow pain in his chest he knew as loss. But it was dulled by the contents of the letter he now tucked in to the crevice of the book folded back up neatly. The letter that had arrived nearly a month earlier still sent a myriad of emotions through his system. He was both excited and yet entirely too apprehensive. There was a sensation of foreboding he just could not shake about everything that was happening. It always added up to more than it seemed. Look underneath the underneath. The words he advocated to his own team when they were still newbie genin. He chuckled at the memory of team seven’s first meeting. The copy-nin stretched arching back into the surety of the tree behind him. Sunlight filtered through at just the right angle causing him to squint his exposed eye.

“Aaah.” smiling Kakashi relaxed from his stretch blinking the sudden blindness from his eye. “I’ll have to tell Tsunade-sama.” He stood crossing the small distance from his spot to the memorial stone soundlessly. “It’s all changing again.” Kakashi chuckled running a fingertip over each of his childhood team members names. His life was always changing. It came with the shinobi life style he figured. His finger lingered over Obito’s name as he gently slide his book into his ninja pouch, it’s regular place. It was a peaceful day, Kakashi noted staring at the engraved name.

“Oi! Kakashi-san,” the voice jerked Kakashi out of his contemplative state, “Wanna get some ramen?” He turned to the familiar warm voice watching Iruka jog up to him.

“Sure. Why not.” He smirked feeling a welcome warmth in his chest. The news could wait till that evening.

* * *

 Obito would never admit it but he was fairly jealous of his fellow clansman, Uchiha Itachi. There were a number of reasons fellow shinobi could hold contempt for the raven. There were the more mundane ones along the lines of Itachi’s easy genius and blatant power he kept modestly hidden. But those did not really bother him. Stuff like that had not affected him since he started his training under their grotesquely powerful relative. No, what really made him jealous was the fact that the boy got to keep the people he loved. Obito was half tempted to say it was not fair had he not know all too well how **unfair** life could be.

Obito shook his head sharply, slamming a solid fist into the hallway wall. He never used to have such angsty thoughts. A smirk crept over his mouth. Maybe he was really giving into the Uchiha curse of perpetual angst. He swallowed a chuckle, walking casually toward the laboratory Chi had made her home since they had transferred hideouts from Amegakure. She was a meddlesome girl but her skills would be useful when the grand scheme of all his plots unfolded.   

“Why is he obsessed with poop?” Obito stopped short outside of the doorway.

 _‘Poop? Itachi should be awake by now...why would they be talking about..._ ’ He pressed himself into the shadows of the door to listen.

“I don’t know. We don’t do it so there is not actual point for him to think about it.” Zetsu answered.

“Of all the things for him to pick..,” Chi trailed off.

“Just think of Kuma-chan, Chi. She loves to poop.” Itachi chimed in. Obito could not believe his ears. Yet some part of him really could.

“Yeah I suppose. Obito-san are you going to join the speculation?” His eyes flashed for a moment.

 _‘Of course they would notices.’_ His smirked reappeared.

“Ever the astute, Chi-chan.” He walked in surveying the layout of the room walking until he stood next to the island table the Uchiha’s were located on. Itachi was hooked to a IV with constant drip of blood and another clear solution. His head was propped up in Chi’s lap their hands intertwined. It was sweet and almost made Obito’s eye twitch. He turned to look over to Zetsu who was seated next to a dialysis machine.

“Mmm I try. So can we start this surgery now! I prepared everything for you already.” Obito cocked his eyebrow at the enthusiasm in the female Uchiha’s voice. He took a moment to stare at the couple.

 _‘So devoted.’_ He thought with mild disgust. Rin’s image swam across his vision.

“Yes, yes. Get off the table I am not doing it with you backseat blind driving.” He bit out moving to the counter behind him were he found Chi had laid out all the tools he would need next to the jar labeled “For Itachi.” Obito rolled his eyes.

 _‘Always so prepared.’_ Of course she was. It was part of the training he instilled in her with the others. It was mandatory to their way of life. To not be prepared was to be dead.

 _‘There we go with the angst. I should...forget it I am way too far gone.’_  He thought dejectedly carrying the tray of tools back to the surgical table. He stared at Zetsu help Chi onto a chair across the room where he assumed the plant man had been sitting since they arrived.

“Let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

Itachi leaned adjusting his body to the sudden lack of leverage. He knew Chi was steps away. It did not lessen the pang he felt when their physical contact ended.

 _‘Have I developed separation anxiety?’_ Now there was a comical thought. He heard Chi let a giggle slip indicating to him she listened to the thought. He allowed the corners of his mouth to tug upwards under the readjusting heat generated by what he could only guess was a rather large lamp.

“Lift your head.” He did as the one Chi named Obito murmured. It was a voice he knew. But the person that owned the voice in his memories was called Uchiha Madara. Those were questions he could answer later. Now that there really was a later for him.

 _‘Heh...Otouto’s going to hate me even more._ ’ He thought back to his last words. _‘One day the world is going to realise I am the biggest procrastinator to ever exist.’ a_ breathy laugh slipped passed his lips.

“Can you stop doing that,” Zetsu spoke this time. Itachi’s neck was still craned starting to strain a bit. He heard the shifting of the surgical tools close to his upper right. “It’s weird to see you smile so much ‘Tachi-san.” a small pillow was slipped under Itachi’s head letting his neck relax finally.

“Leave him be!” Chi chastised. “Everyone deserves to be happy sometimes.” He could hear the smile in her voice. The was an anticipation building in his stomach to see her. Too see in general, unclouded. The bandages began to loosen around his head. It was strange being in the solid darkness. It was different from when he was going blind. Back then there was an emphasised consciousness on his deteriorating eyeballs. The light he knew was overhead left no burning image of red and yellow. There was nothing. Just heat.

Even the pain his eyes caused drew attention to them. Forced him to remember they were becoming his undoing. Outdoing, if you will, the kind heart he was born with. Now there was a strange nothingness. As the bandages gave way to a splash of fresh air letting the skin beneath breath he felt his eyelids twitch, an instinctive muscle memory to moisten the optical orbs that no longer resided behind them.

“Eeew.” Zetsu spoke up again followed by a quick “Oof.”

“Chi play nice.” Obito sighed.

“Not my fault he can’t handle the human body.”

“I’m not human. I don’t ha-” he was cut off by another “Oof” Then there was silence. Itachi could feel a slight tension leak into the room. His thoughts drifted back to the person he assumed was standing over him by the change in temperature. He was not sure how he felt about this Obito being anywhere near his eye. Not that he was particularly vain. It’s just his face came in handy during missions. And he was fairly certain Chi enjoyed his face firmly intact as well. Even more importantly who taught the other Uchiha to surgically implant sensitive organs like eyes? An uneasiness entered his muscles.

“Itachi, I’m not going to say you need to trust me,” Obito said very near to his ears in a low rumble, “But you need to at least relax. The Uchiha have mastered and written down their techniques for generations. We have eye transplants down to an art.” Itachi let out a shaky breath. He knew that. He had spent many nights reading the scrolls when he was younger.

“Hn.” Was all he gave forcing the tightness from his body.

“There we go.” He felt the delicate skin over his left eye socket peel apart. It made a nasty sticky, squelch noise.

‘ _Chi...are you sure about this?_ ’ He listened to the rhythmic blip of his heart monitor. An odd sort of dull pop was heard in the silent room. A silence none particularly noticed.

 _‘Are you doubting you imoto?’_ Chi tsked back. The left side of his head felt like someone had just doused it in freezing water while blowing hot air onto it at the same time. It did not hurt. He didn’t think much could hurt anymore in comparison to his illness. The pain was gone. His retribution...Did that mean it was over? Could he ever fully repay his sins?

“You’re doing it again.” Obito’s voice slipped through his musings.

“Sorry.” He whispered relaxing his pinched expression. A repeat of the left side now invade his right. Fresh bandages were sooner than expectedly wrapped gently around his head once more. Itachi noticed his body begin to feel heavier.

“Almost finished. You need to be out for this next part.” Obito informed him. He did not want to sleep. He would never admit it but he was almost fearful that he would be forced back into purgatory if he did.

“Let me sit closer to him.” Chi’s voice ran over his nerves like a salve for a stinging wound.

“Please.” Itachi said before Obito could shoot her down.

“Hn...fine.” Itachi smiled reaching his left hand out so his wife could grab on to it. It was reassuring to feel her slightly calloused smaller hand in his before he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the pacing for this story is still going well. I am trying to get each chapter out at a nice measurable time...Thank you guys all for your support those who have liked it so far!:]


	5. Can't Let It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This start to pick up, slowly.

There was a euphonic rhythm one could find in a sleeping creature’s breathing pattern. The body restoring and resting all in one go.  A perfect equilibrium of activity and inactivity. Chi stood in the doorway of the new room Zetsu had moved Itachi too for his recovery. It had taken approximately ten hours after Itachi went under for his surgery to finally come to a close. He was still hooked to his IV for hydration but everything else had been removed. The room was silent save for Itachi’s subtle breathing. Chi felt her way along the rough stone walls following the curve of the room until she sensed his bed that had been pushed against the wall parallel to the door.

Gently she laid her hands on his chest. In her darkness she let her full lips pull into a smile. A true genuine smile. His chest pushed her hands up then slowly brought them back down. She felt like a little kid discovering some great wonder of the world. The Itachi shifted, startling her for a moment. Her face dropped into it’s regular stoicism. She realize he was pulling away from her towards the opposite side of the bed. A breath of hurt welled in her chest before she squashed the sensation.

“Imotou,” she had woken him. But his voice, barely audible, rang out clear of the hoarseness sleep usually left the voice. “Ohayo.” He chuckled. Chi felt her face fight to split itself from ear to ear.

“Ohayo, aniki.” She gave in smiling widely when she felt Itachi’s hands lace their fingers between hers. He gave them a tug indicating for her to climb on. Chi’s actions were slow, but still fluid as she easily pictured the height of the bed, placement of his IV tube, and his body. Itachi guided her with his hands, tucking her close to the crook of his right arm and shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her securely.

“Ah.” Itachi sighed into her hair. A sensation of serenity swept over his bodily demeanor. “Now I understand why I felt so strange.” Chi’s brow knitted together. She ignored the twinges of pain it cause behind her bandages. She propped her head up on his chest. Itachi, she found, loved to speak in riddles sometimes. She blamed it on his philosophic mentality.

“What are you going on a about?” She snapped in a teasing tone. She briefly pondered in there was a light in the room or not. She assumed not because Itachi’s sensitivity towards it. It would be another week before he could take the bandages off. Her cells would speed the healing process up significantly from the average two to three weeks. Herself on the other hand would had nearly a month of total blindness to endure. It would be troublesome but she would work around it for her families needs. Itachi hummed softly causing light vibrations in his chest. It was a nice sound.

“I was just trying to figure out what still felt off. It was this.” Chi blushed at the implication. She wonder if people would ever comprehend how profound the simple actions of holding hands, hugging, being so intimately close to another were to living social creatures.

“Slow your roll their lover boy.” She laughed quietly. She brought her hand up to his face to feel his expression. She was so...so...she could not explain how she felt.

“Are you in pain?” Itachi asked. His serene expression melted into one of worry beneath her fingertips. Their voiced stayed a hushed whisper. Anything louder and those listening would be able to hear them. They both knew the walls had more than just ears. There was a fragility to the moment they wanted to keep. The restoration of a life that was potentially gouged out by fate to be forgotten by time.

“Not really. You?” It was not a total lie. His body had been through more trauma anyway.

“Just sore at this point.” Was the pithy reply. “How’s otouto?”  Itachi was anxious to be with Sasuke but just as apprehensive about what their younger brother’s reaction to his truth would be. He hoped Madara would not twist it beyond what he could fix. Because he was going to fix it. There was a reason he was allowed to live.

“Not in any critical physical state.” She chose her words strategically. The bald message was understood. Underneath the glares and blank masks Sasuke had always been the more emotionally extreme of the siblings. “You’ll have to recover more before you can go see him. Literally.”

“Corny.” His smile was back. She desperately wanted to see that smile.

“No shame. Never will be.”

“Hn. If there was I’d doubt your authenticity as my wife.” He knotted his fingers into her hair. “I owe you everything, Chi.”

“No. All you owe me is you properly living your life.” She stated with a solemnity the baid no room for retaliation.

‘ _Too stubborn._ ’ He laughed, vaguely reminded of their mother when she used to scold Fugaku for being reckless on a mission or thick headed when handling a case.

“Damn straight.” She nodded firmly in his grasp, her hair giving a tug against his fingers. His laughter was perfection to her ears. If she had eyes she would have rolled them at her own mushiness.  

“How cute! You guys are like three blind mice!” How had they not noticed Zetsu?! Had he been there the whole time? It was probably more to do with the fact that the hide out was more then saturated with the other ninja’s chakra. It became a constant that one could easily become numb to if enough time was spent exposed to it.  

“Sasuke isn’t blind yet.” The black half huffed out gruffly.

“Yeah but it won’t be long now till he is!” The couple hear the black half mutter insults while the white half continued on speaking cheerfully. “Madara-sama wanted us to tell you he will be leaving soon before you two recover. He won’t be back for a while either.” That did not sit right with either of the seasoned shinobi.

‘ _Why would he tell us?_ ’

‘ _Where could he possibly be..._ ’ the couple turned to each, assuming the position of their faces, with equal foreboding written across their faces.

“Sasuke.”

* * *

 Tsunade was not sure how much more of this she could take. She was nearly fifty four. Half a century or so years old and very few of them had been kind to her. Now she sat at her desk, the very desk her grandfather, great uncle, and sensei had also lead the great Village Hidden in the Leaves. She was proud of her village but...it never stopped hurting to tuck another death under her belt.

“You fool.” she croaked staring at the grinning photo of her former teammate. “You DAMN IDIOT!” Her tears flowed fast dripping quietly onto the paper below. She was not sure if she was talking to herself or to Jiraiya at this point. The ink ran a bit where the saline liquid. She knew she would have to redo it but it didn’t matter. Her fingertips ran over his image. He was still so full of life. She reached over to the jug of sake at the edge of her desk and poured herself a generous cupful. Her generation was dying out. There was hardly anyone left she could remember alive. With wobbly legs Tsunade pushed herself up from her desk with a two ton sigh. This blow was still too fresh for her to just shut it away. She allowed herself a small broken laugh at the memory of Orochimaru yelling at her for crying over all the deaths they endured when they were still starting genin. He always lost his patience quickly but still tried with Jiraiya to cheer her up. Neither of them were around now though. Tsunade looked over the village she had inherited. It was lit up in the cool winter air. Konoha had very mild winters, with rare snowfalls. She hoped for one this year. The land needed refreshing. There was too much blood soak, caked, saturated into the earth around her.

Tsunade turned on the ball of her foot sharply walking quickly to a filing cabinet across the room. She the lowest draw out, then dug out a big bound book. It’s leaf green cover was worn around the edges. There were coffee stains, ink spills, numerous little marrs littered the book. IN the cent was beautiful calligraphy that read: Memories.

“Maybe we’re all a bunch of idiots.” Tsunade murmured smiling beside herself as she flipped the photo album open to reveal snap shots of her and her grandfather. The grinning faces of Jiraya with Orochimaru at their Chunin exams. The pain was not going to go away anytime soon. She was sure she would cry for a little while long. She knew she would need more time alone. But she was not fragile. She was the leader of a strong independent village. The knock at her door reminded of her that.

With yet another sigh she hide the album back under the many files that concealed it. She worked the tightness from her cheekbones and jaw striding back to her desk.

“Enter!” She ordered after clearing her throat of the earlier flemmy anguish. She sat in she chair turning her back just as she caught Kakashi closing the door behind him. It was something little that would give her time to collect herself. She was grateful to the younger  shinobi. He knew was it was like to mourn.

“Tsunade-sama,” Kakashi bowed low. “I have news.” She could feel him waiting. “It concerns the Uchihas and the woman named Chi.” Tsunade’s eyebrows drew in.

“What is it?” The young kunoichi had been working among her medical-nin staff for every since she had become Hokage. Placing a temporary henge over her face she turned to Kakashi. He recognized the signs of the henge but made no comment.

“She and her brothers wish speak with you on the subject of reinstating the Uchiha Clan as Konohagakure Shinobi.”

“But...they were all killed and Sasuke is still rogue. Kakashi how long have you known about this!” Kakashi watch Tsunade’s face set into a grim mask. He was treading turbulent waters. If he was not careful...

“I only just received the letter.” He kept his composure calm, “I am Chi’s guardian so I have always known about her surname.” Tsunade’s eyes narrowed. She stood walking back over to the filing cabinet she was at earlier, opening one of the upper drawers. Kakashi watched warily from the corner of his eye. She walked back with two files marked “Uchiha Chi” and “Chi”.

“It would seem...there are still loose ends I need tie up.” Kakashi looked down at the two files. He pulled his book out then cracked it open to the page he had tucked Chi’s letter and handed it over to his leader.

“Tsunade-sama.” his voice was soft, gentle. The blond looked up taking the letter but he held on to it for a moment. “We all loved him. No one can ever forget someone like Jiraiya-sama.” Tsunade gave a small smile and a nod. Kakashi let go of the letter bowed then disappeared through the window in his customary style. Tsunade let her henge drop. With it went the last of her energy. She had almost forgotten how hefty it was to lose someone. Her shoulders slumped.

“Sarutobi-sensei...how did you manage this for so long.” She tucked the newly removed files as well as Jiraiya’s information under some other piles of paper work. She would handle all of that tomorrow. Because she had a tomorrow. Her movements were lethargic as she turned off the lights in her office then silently made her way down the darkened hallways of the tower out into the open air.

 

* * *

 Sasuke stared at the masked man he now called Madara. He was nothing like the idiot he had met with Deidara. HIs memories of the guys was vague anyway. He mulled over the words the man had just spoken.

“We are relocating.”

“When?” Sasuke’s injuries had healed enough for him to dress himself. He assumed it had been at minimum a week give or take a day since the battle by the progression of his healing

“Today.” Surreptitiously Obito gave Sasuke a look up and down. The boy had no idea is was less than three days. Chi’s healing abilities never ceased to amaze him. “You comrades will be going with us.” Sasuke stare back at him. He was not really focusing on Obito. He was thinking more on all the memories that had been dredged up with Itachi’s death.

“Fine.” He picked up his one belonging, his sword. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (And with even more hope that I've filled in any plot holes I've created>


	6. The Churning of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans never seem to go the way the should for shinobi. Especially when their lives depend on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so late (and short). Really it gave me a lot of trouble and I still don't like a lot of it but I really wanted to post something before I let the story slip away from be. I hope you can still enjoy it despite it's mediocrity.
> 
> I used the would Churning in the title of this chapter like the Churning of a stomach (heh play on words! Okay I'm sorryXD I hope someone gets the joke I made!)
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Damnit! Daaaamnit! I knew he would pull shit like this!" Chi all but screeched. Itachi was propped up in his bed thanks to a wad of pillows. Chi paced angrily next to his bed stomping her foot every so often.

"Imoto yelling about it won't help." Itachi's own expression was contorted into pure concentration.

“This is complete and utter bullshit!” Itachi could hear the grinding of her teeth.

“You’re not suppose to do that.” he mentioned absent mindedly. He felt Chi’s chakra flair promptly shutting him up. With a sigh Chi plopped down on Itachi’s bedside. She hung her head fisting her hair tightly just barely avoiding her bandages. Itachi reached out rubbing her back gently.

“We’ll figure it out. Adapting is part of the Shinobi way you know that.” Itachi spoke lowly. He kept the tenseness that had set into his muscles out of his voice. Obviously Madara was going to still try and go ahead with his original plans. Plans that did not include a living Uchiha Itachi whatsoever. The couple went silent. Their thoughts hung heavily in the air. It went without saying Sasuke’s safety was at the foremost.

“He...still doesn’t know.” Chi spoke with a croak in her voice. “That hatred..the curse will consume him.” Chi cleared her throat a few times and gulped for air. All telltale signs of tears that would go unshed. A process Itachi knew too well. Itachi frowned pulling her further onto the bed into his arms, resting his head on her shoulder. He was never terribly good at verbal comfort. Actually he was terrible at pretty much all types of comfort ever since he grew up. But there was always something that every soldier could sympathize with: staying strong. Chi’s head dropped to lean against his chest.

“We can’t go back.” Itachi sighed. “But we can help Naruto fro--”

“We’re going back ani.” Chi’s voice was sharp and final. “I have already made the arrangements. We will stand next to that little sun drop,” her hand tightened around Itachi’s own. He felt the callouses on a hand that should have never formed them. Not in the way he knew they had covered in blood and regrets. “I refuse to let this family become yet another chapter in the history book! You’ll be able to take those bandages off in two days. We’ll leave then.” They both could sense they were the only ones left in the recently vacated hideout aside for the ever lingering Zetsu. Considering that he had not struck yet they made no notion to indicate they knew he was even there.

“...” Itachi did not want to say it but it did not stop the heat that blazed in his chest. He had thought about it too many times: going home. From the moment he drew the breath that agreed to his fated mission he relinquished the idea of ever calling Konoha home again. None of it would ever be that same but...Now all they had to do was take Madara out of the equation.

 _‘So simple.’_ Itachi almost snorted.

 

* * *

 

Nagato looked out over his village. Drenched shades of grey silhouetted against an overcast sky.

 _“A village in constant mourning.”_ That’s how Konan had once referred to it. He could not disagree. But soon he would leave with an uncertainty that he would return. He was tired. So was Konan. All the vague acquaintances that had become a constant familiar in Akatsuki had disappeared with the pair of Uchihas. Nagato knew he was being used by the demon behind a mask. But in the long run it had benefited his little village. Everyday Konan came home with notes and letters to them thanking them, telling him about how much better life was under his, Pein’s, regime. That was all that mattered to him.

He heaved a labored sigh. Even that much was a strain on his delicate body. His eyes drifted to the stagnant figure of Yahiko. Rather the puppet in Yahiko’s body. He sitting at the edge of the large window giving Nagato a different angled view of Amegakure. Nagato ignored the sight however, in exchange for looking over the abomination he had made his family into. He would be the first to adamantly protest anyone who claimed he had no respect for the dead. He hated what he had done to Yahiko’s body but the man was his symbol of hope as well as Konan. He needed him just as much as the ocean need water. He clinched his fists tight inside their steel chambers. His family was torn apart. To make matters worse their blood slide over the ridges of his skin seeping into every crack. He had both Yahiko and Jiraiya’s life on his hands.

“Nagato.” Konan’s cool voice washed over him calming him instantly. “Nagato we can move out whenever you are ready.” she looked over him with concern in her eyes. A concern that stung Nagato because he was suppose to be protecting her not the other way around. Sure yeah he was more powerful but...She was still the one that care for him.

Silently he nodded wishing more than ever that he could be free of the damned machine that kept him from fading away. His useless legs trembled slightly beneath him. Vaguely he wished it was his legs that were going to carry him into battle.

“We’ll leave for Konoha as soon as the sun sets.” he watched his angle nod then disappear in a mass of paper butterflies. The destruction of Konohagakure...would help teach the world pain it would help bring peace. He was sure of it. So why was his stomach churning?

 


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of travels and there's nothing but secrets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm convinced this chapter hates me. It took so many drafts to get something I could remotely consider posting and uuuugh! I'm sorry for the wait and the sad excuse for a fight scene! Thank you everyone for your support!

Tsunade had a problem. Rather she had a series of seemingly unrelated quandaries that gave her the sinking feeling that they all funneled into one much larger problem. The Hokage had learned nothing inf to trust her gut when it plummeted the way it currently was.

She sighed steaming up a small space of the window directly behind her desk. Mounds of paperwork served as hedging around the workplace. The piles were sorted from domestic to inter-village then pressing to downright pointless. They had been organized by Shizune. She left four folders neatly laid out on her desk. Tsunade turned from the window pulling her seat away from the desk fluidly, She picked up her brush and took a knew ink block from a drawer.

The folder farthest to her left made little noise as she slide it towards her. It held all the uptodate data she had from Jiraiya’s final mission. There was a new enemy she need to research and a lot of empty spaces she needed to fill. Jiraiya left behind clues for her now it was a matter of how quickly she could piece it all together.

“I’ll handle this one after the meeting.” she murmured pushing the folder back to it’s corner. Her focus shifted to the right side. Her eyes slipped over the folder she knew it was to early in the day to handle just yet. “Two folders, huh,” she glared at the newly titled Uchiha ‘s file. There was a highly skilled, kunoichi working on her staff. Said kunoichi was well liked by the her over all shinobi force and was close friends with a number of the high ranking shinobi under her charge. A smirk played over the fifty-one year olds mouth. “Credit should be give where it is do. Chi is a proving to be more cunning than I originally thought.” Tsunade laughed softly. She thought over how all of them had been taught to look underneath the underneath yet people like Chi still managed to exist. Secrets well kept.  

She flipped open the file marked ‘Chi’. It was more obviously updated file on the woman considering the size of it. The first document held the standard information required of a Konoha soldier. He name, with no surname, age: nineteen, along with her shinobi skill set, and mission’s completed by rank. Tsunade read over the brief description of the other female while comparing it to her photograph that was clipped to the top of the page. All of it seemed to be in order. But now Tsunade had reason to doubt some of the information was either half truths or entirely smudged.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. There’s nothing that even indicates this woman is--” She stopped short when she noticed an official, non-mission related, document beneath various reports poke out. “Is that...” Moving the other papers to the other side of the folder she looked down at what she knew to be a housing petition. “When did she put this in?” Tsunade’s mouth set in a grim line. She checked back to the front information page noting the last listed address to be an apartment a few streets over from, previously thought to be abandoned, Uchiha compound. The petition was for her to live in the compound and allow for renovations.

The Godime searched the document over finding her predecessor’s signature and it dated to be four years after the massacre. Tsunade glared at the paper beneath stippled fingertips.

“Shizune!” She called. The younger woman rushed into the room.

“Yes milady?” She switched Tonton in her arms concern for his superior deep in her face.

“Send word to Izumo and Kotetsu that should a woman name Chi try to enter the village she is to be sent straight to TI.” Shizune’s eyes widened.

“For course my lady but Chi...what did she do?” Shizune bowed almost regretting the question when she took in Tsunade’s darkened expression.

“I’m not sure yet.”

 

* * *

 The sounds of metal scraping against metal seared against the Uchiha’s ears.  Warm blood dripped down their faces congealing into darkened globs against the cool air. They felt it sluggishly slide off on their fists making the blades, already slick with sweat, nearly impossible to keep a grip on.

“It’s a shame it’s come to this,” Itachi heard his sister across the room snear. “But I have a family to protect, Zetsu and you’re becoming a hindrance to their safety.” He was fighting his own formidable Zetsu blindly attempting to maneuver the struggle closer to Chi. He was not certain which half of Zetsu he was battling though judging by the lack of commentary he assumed it was the black portion.

 _‘Chi how are you holding up?’_ Itachi felt his back his the rough rock wall. He could sense his Zetsu directly to his three o’clock. Twisting, he lunged forward Kunai in hand. Working with chakra signatures alone Itachi could only estimate that his blade made a fatal plunge before jerking it up violently.

“TCAK!” Itachi’s body suddenly slammed into the metal railing of the singular bed. It made a screeching noise as it slid back from the force of impact. Itachi’s head throbbed. He could feel a nice bruise forming where the railings were still pressed into his back. Fumbling for a moment Itachi held tight to the cold steel to push himself up fighting the sudden vertigo. He could hear his Zetsu yank the blade from his chest. Itachi knew the injury was less than a flesh wound for the plant man but it would make him slow enough for Itachi to flip the bed and use it as minor block. He pushed the bed hoping it would  hit it’s mark as he rushed across the room towards Chi.

“A family?” the white Zetsu snickered “You’re younger brother is gone and you older brother,” Itachi had no time to brace for the hard slam he suddenly took to the ribs. “Well he’ll be better off than you.” Zetsu taunted.

“The hell! You FUCKIN-” Chi’s swear was cut off by a sickening thud that echoed in the hallway. Itachi gritted his teeth against the pain coursing through his body.

 _‘Damnit!’_ Itachi shimmied the last of his kunai down his sleeve. He listened to Zetsu’s foot steps in scrap into the hall. _‘I’ve got one chance_.’ Carefully Itachi edged towards the wall keeping an ear out for the creatures darker counterpart. Reaching into the wrappings around his thigh he slipped out a stiff parchment and attached it to the end of the Kunai. Running forward, Itachi activated the explosive stabbing it deep into Zetsu then sling shotting around him to grab Chi.

“‘Bout...time.” She croaked. Itachi pictured the cocky smirk on his sisters face. Itachi rounded the corner just in time to escape the brunt of the the explosion. They pair listened to the tunnel collapse behind the.

“Just wait until I can see you.” Itachi chuckled hitching slightly as the pain every where reasserted itself. “Ugh. We can’t stay here. Wherever “here” is.” Gently Itachi placed CHi on her feet. Her own head was ablaze with pain. Between the contact with the wall and the surgery her body felt like an eggshell waiting to crack. Chi moved to run her hands over the walls. Itachi followed behind her with one hand firmly on her right shoulder, the other skimming the wall.

“Give me a second.” Chi said softly, “All the afternoons spent walking around here with my eyes closed are about to pay off!” When everyone was still around they used to tease her for it. At any given moment they could find her fumbling about the endless tunnels tapping and marking various spots “for good measure.” Coming from a family that was prone to sight loss, however it made pure common sense to her. “Should we do this right; it’ll be two lefts and one right to get outside towards the north.” Itachi smiled squeezing Chi’s shoulder.

“Lead the way taichou.”

 

* * *

 “Did you hear that?!” Konan’s body bolted upright, rigid. The earth around them shook with a intense aftershock.

“Yeah.” Nagato breathed. The epicenter of if it felt to be somewhere close to their old headquarters. The Peins around them tensed.

“An enemy?” The pair sat quietly, senses flared for any indicators. But there was nothing. No more sounds came in the tense silence.

“Must have been a rock slide.” Nagato supplied flimsily. They shared a look. Konan looked back towards the direction of the thunderous noise. A sinking feeling was shaping into a lead ball in the Ame woman’s stomach. Something was going to interfere with their plans. Her amber eyes watched her only form of family from their corners. He was concentrated on a detailed dirt map.

Something was going to intervene, and she was not sure if it would prevail good or bad for them. What if the attack went horribly wrong? What if by some freak chance Nagato was killed? Konan’s throat constricted.

‘What am I doing?’ She berated herself, shaking her head. ‘Nagato took on sensei. He’s go the Peins and me!’ She reassured in her mind. Konan moved to sit next to the red head. He looked up through his hair.

“Do you...Can you show me how to make one of your shuriken?” He asked suddenly. Konan smiled softly. A smile only he was ever gifted now.

“Sure.” She pulled a plain pair of papers from her pouch and scooted closer to him.

 

* * *

 Telling naruto was painful. Tsunade felt like she had betrayed the other blond. There was no other way to define the instant shock, that quickly deteriorated into rage she saw in her adopted grandson’s eyes. She understood though. Almost condoned it considering she still felt rotted and hollow personally.

half of her mind told her to visit Naruto. The half that still operated like a field ninja. The dutiful side, on the other hand, was the side she lent her ear to. It was the side that kept her in her study instead of racing off to wallow in her hurt with the teenager. She kept a decent sized tissue box next to her warmed sake jug. In front of her was the drying death certificate of the man she know realize she had fallen in love with.

“Heh, just me and Orochimaru now.” she slurred out loud. “God knows he’ll outlive me.” Tsunade sighed at her own cynicism. She pulled out the picture of the code Lord Fukasaku had let her take. Jiraiya’s last efforts burned into the back of the sage toad. She recognized the “ta” at the start of the code. Aside from that she could not fathom for the life of her what any of the numbers represented.

“I should probably tell Shikamaru that’s not a nine.” another long-suffering-sigh escaped her lips. She dropped the picture picking up her sake cup in it’s favour. The mouthful of alcohol burned away the ache from her throat. She rubbed her tired, swollen eyes. “Code, autopsy, Uchihas.” Tsunade listed off. Laying down on the desk she untucked the other folders that had made themselves a constant presence in her life as of late. She opened the outwardly empty folder labeled “Uchiha Chi”. What greeted her sobered the Hokage rapidly.

“What?” Dead center of the file was a seal. Once with distinct style and high complexity. “Danzo.” She hissed sitting up once more. She leaned over the seal determining it would only open to the war hawk’s blood. Of course. Tsunade dropped that folder and reached for her jug. “Code, autopsy, Uchiha, _Danzo_.” A migraine edged her thoughts. She looked over to the clock on the wall. By it’s time she had not slept for nearly twenty-four hours. That used to be nothing.

 

* * *

 Itachi pulled his wife close. Somehow they had managed to wander a ways into the surrounding forest of the recently vacated Akatsuki hideout. Thankfully the explosion proved to be enough to keep Zetsu away from the siblings. At least for a limited time. Itachi would bet his new eyes that the botanical creature was long on it’s way to report to Madara.

Regardless, Chi had successfully guided them out of the cave system. No they were huddled between thick vegetation under a thin blanket Chi had snatched from a room during their escape. Itachi could tell it was late into the night. Even the nocturnal animals had settled down and there was a lucidity to the air in the cool of the darkness.

That very atmospheric clarity was stirring anxiety in the elder Uchiha’s gut. Itachi was not overly familiar with the sensation of being nervous but he recognized the welling churning in his chest quickly.

He was going back to his birth home. He was going back not as an enemy or a threatening reminder of precarious agreements. He was returning as a proud shinobi of the Leaf. He would finally be able to people he once called comrades in the eyes again and say “I did it for the village.” Or could he? His crime was more than heinous. He was not naive enough to expect readily available acceptence. Why should they not harbor hatred towards him. His family was not exactly ever on good graces with Konohagakure.

Itachi’s musings were interrupted by a building pain in his bicep. He realized Chi was pinching him hard enough to leave a little scar.

“You’re thinking too loudly.” Her voice was muffled. He moved his free hand to feel the furrow of her brow and the disapproving turn of her soft lips. He pictured the expression deeming it adorable for past experiences with a freshly woken Chi.

“Sorry.” He chuckled softly pushing her bangs out of her face. “I’m just...”

“Unsure everyone will accept you back?” She finished confidently. She pushed herself off his chest only to sit up straighter before leaning back into his warmth. Itachi could hear the grit of her teeth in her voice. Her body radiated soreness and underlying pain.

“They won’t. Not right away.” If ever. He added silently.There was a pop of a bottle then the feeling of a small pill pressed into his palm.

“For the pain.” Chi brusquely supplied. “Naruto will.” Her voice softened. Itachi thought of his more recent encounter with the Uzumaki. “Kakashi and Tenzo will take sometime. But the truth has great power in out life style.” Itachi leaned his head on top of hers.

“Last time I saw Kakashi,” Itachi swallowed the pain killer dry. “he seemed to have cultivated a genuine hate towards me. It will be difficult to dissuade him.”

“Difficult but not impossible, dearest.” She took his hand in her’s entwining their fingers. “Forgiveness is still a thing. A particularly powerful thing I might add.” She placed a kiss along his jaw. “We’ll save our little bratty otouto, and restore faith in the Uchiha’s. Now sleep. It’s my shift.”

A smile ghosted over Itachi’s mouth. Hope was not as a familiar feeling as nervousness was to Itachi but it always lingered in his heart especially when he looked to the future. More so now that he had one. Slipping into sleep Itachi wondered if was all too good to be true. 


	8. Sorry for the Delay

To my dearest Readers,

Gosh I hate these types of updates. They don’t even count! However, the point of this update is to inform you the reason of my real updates delay: my laptop screen is almost completely destroyed! So I have been waiting to figure out a means of typing the new chapters. The good news is I now have a temporary monitor! Yaaay so hopefully this writer can get the ball rolling again! Thank you for all your support so far! Much love - Chi


End file.
